The Other Side
by evildarkrai55
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so bear with me. This is my version of Grim Tales from Down Below. It'll turn T in later chapters. ON HIATUS
1. The dark beginning

The Other Side

This is my first fanfiction, so bear with me here. This is my version of how Grim Tales would be if I made it. And I do not own Grim Tales. Bleedman does. So, on with the fic!

Chapter 1: Junior's woe

Junior couldn't- no, _wouldn't_ believe it. This blue...angel...thingy wanted to take his sister away. The nerve of him! (Well, Junior was pretty sure it was a him.) Junior didn't want his sister to go. It just wasn't fair!

"Brother..." Minnie said, only loud enough for Junior to here. He looked up from the spot he was at on the ground and saw Minnie, his sister, on the same level as him...literally. She had kneeled down so that they were seeing each other eye to eye.

"Minnie..please...don't go..." Junior gasped between sobs. He may have been tough before, when fighting Oogie and his Pumpkinator, but now, he could care less. He was heartbroken, for this would be the last time he ever saw his sister.

"Do not worry, dearest brother," Minnie said, as if she read his thoughts. "Heaven can not hold mine spirit for long, so thou should not fret." After she said these things, Juniors tears seemed to have stopped on their own. '_She...she's going to try and come back?' _Junior thought.

Then, Minnie did the one thing that would have shocked their mother and father, should they have been there.

She kissed Junior, right on the lips.

_Meanwhile, back in Halloween Town..._

"So, Grim old boy, how's life in the underworld for you?" Jack Skellington asked.

"It's ok, mon. Not exactly paradise, mind you, but it's something." Grim replied.

"Oh, I'm sure it can't be all that bad." Jack said.

"Well, I will admit it's betta den the surface. All dose humans do is have wars and steal stuff." Grim said...grimly.

Jack looked around the large, spacious room. He didn't know why, but he felt like someone was missing. He just couldn't place it. He thought for a moment, and then it hit him like a large missile colliding with a sleigh...which isn't very neat.

"Grim, where's Junior and Minnie?" Jack inquired.

Mandy, who wasn't paying much attention before, now had the two skeleton's attention.

Grim looked around, and sure enough, there was no Small skeleton boy or seemingly human girl. He then looked at Mandy, who seemed to look troubled.

"Mandy, what is it?" Grim asked.

Her troubled look then turned into a dark scowl, full of blood lust and hate. "Think, Grim. Who was hanging around our son most of the time at this party?"

Grim scratched his skull in puzzlement. Who _was _he hanging out with.

Then Jack got a scowl. He knew exactly what happened to Junior. And Minnie as well, more than likely. He looked at Grim, and in one word, summarized where the two kids were.

"Oogie." Jack said darkly

So, what did you think? Please r&r this story and ill probably make more chapters. And no flamz, plz. And like I said before, this is going off the plot line of the original., so bear with me.


	2. Young Reaper Rising

Alright, to those who have waited, here it is! Chapter 2 of the Other Side! And, as of now, I only have one review, so COME ON!! I'm literally pulling this off the top of my head! But anyways, let the next chapter begin! (and by the way, srry if I cant get minnie's vocab use right.;))

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 2: Young Reaper Rising

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Goodbye, my brother..." Those were the last words Minnie had said to Junior. Junior could only sit there in shock, at what his sister's last action was...

She kissed him... and he liked it.

"Aw, boo hoo hoo!" The bug filled creature known as Oogie Boogie, or simply Oogie, said wept falsely. "Is the wittle boy gonna cwy? HA! Maybe I _have _heard right! Maybe you _are _a momma's boy!"

The fat creature then promptly doubled over in laughter...which was a horrible mistake.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Junior hissed so coldly that hell itself probably froze over. In less than a second, Junior had gone from a kneeled position to standing over Oogie, a scythe at the bug man's throat.

"N-n-now wait a second, kid! We can talk this out right? Right?" Oogie sputtered out. In that same second of Oogie's so called 'victory' was celebrated only by him, he had gone from joyous to downright terrified.

"You want to talk? FINE! LET'S TALK!" Junior roared, picking up Oogie and throwing him right next to the mangled corpse of Junior's now deceased sister.

"Why'd you do it..." Junior whispered, loud enough for Oogie to hear. After no reply, Junior started roaring again. "TELL ME, YOU ROTTEN SON OF A BITCH!"

Oogie was too scared to speak.'This kid,' Oogie thought, 'This _kid_ has gone crazy!' Instead of answering Junior, Oogie just started chuckling, which turned into full, blown out laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Junior demanded.

"_He_'ll be coming..." Oogie said.

"Who? Who's coming? ANSWER DAMNIT!" Junior was getting really ticked off.

But Oogie just kept laughing. So, Junior did the only thing he could to stop this mad...thing to stop lauging.

He killed him. Chopped his head clean off.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grim, Jack, Mandy, and Sally were riding skeletal horses towards Oogie's place.

"Come! I fear we may not get there in time!" Jack shouted back toward the others.

Mandy rode up next to Grim and said "If anything, and I mean _anything_, has happened to Junior...well, let's just say it will be a long night. For you, at least."

Grim gulped quite loudly. Even though they were both her kids, she cared for Junior the most, while Grim cared for Minnie the most. They would never say that, of course, but it was quite obvious. And when something happens to Mandy's child, hell breaks loose. Quite literally.

When they reached Oogie's place, Jack led them to Oogie's lab...thingy, and they beheld a gruesome sight. The first thing they noticed was Oogie's shredded body. The main bug lay squashed next to the sack. Then they looked over, and saw a very sad sight.

Junior was holding what was left of Minnie's torso, and appeared to be hugging it closely to his body. They could barely hear him whisper "Minnie...please...I loved- no _do _love you...I want you back...please..." Tears were pouring down his face as he whispered this.

Grim and Mandy were not in the least surprised. They had known Minnie loved Junior more than she should have for quite some time. But they didn't care. Of course, to say Jack and Sally were shocked would be an understatement. They both looked at Junior as if he had grown two heads.

Mandy was the first next to her son, and put a hand on his shoulder, and gave him the best sympathetic look she could give. Minnie was her daughter, and she'd be damned if she neglected her.

"Mom...she...I couldn't...save her...I never meant to...to...be so...cruel..." Junior said between sobs. He then turned and hugged his mother tightly.

Normally, she would have just pushed him away, but she knew his pain, and hugged him back. "I know, Junior...I know..."

Grim came down and picked up Minnie's corpse. He handed her to Jack, who gave his brother a questioning look. "I want you to bury her, mon. I don't want my son to suffa."

Jack nodded in understanding. "I understand, Grim. You should probably head home. And tell Junior I told him not to worry. Minnie's a tough girl. She'll be back before he can say ' Quantum Time Zombie'."

Even though he didn't understand the meaning, Grim nodded. He then went over to his 1/3 of a family and opened a portal to their home. And Jack was right. Minnie would be back. She would make sure of it herself.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--..--.-.-.-.

so, wadya think?! Please review! And I should have an update soon! Nd remember, no bad comments, plz!


	3. Negotiating with GOD

HOWDY-HA, EVERYBODY! How's it going? Im glad that people are reviewing this! So, before I begin, id like to thank those who did review!

**eveegirlsakura55- **thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

**goddess-chan123- **May this next chapter be a good one! And this chapter will (hopefully) bring a lighter side to things!;)

**Bob-dude17**- don't worry, the chptrs will hopefully get longer, and ill look into your story when I get the chance.:)

so, without further ado, let chapter 3...BEGIN!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.--.-

Minnie was stunned, to say the least. She didn't expect heaven to be so...hectic.

"Messenger of God, why does this place seem so busy?" she inquired.

The blue angel looked around. "Hmmm... it might have to do with the fact that Oogie's rampage killed hundreds, maybe thousands."

Minnie nodded in understanding. That gargantuan Pumpkinator was quite destructive...up until it fell apart on it's own accord.

"Come," the angel said. "God awaits your arrival."

The angel led Minnie through areas that looked like business offices. After many twists, turns, dips, and dives, the two arrived at a door that read 'GOD- Greatly Overdemanding Dude.'

Minnie stood there, stupefied. So God was only a codename? Then what the HELL was his real name?!

"Go ahead. Despite the signs, He is not a bad person. He can help you." The angel said, then promptly walked off.

Before Minnie opened the door, she noticed that there were no walls, but there was nothing except clouds behind the door. She opened the door, and what was behind it completely threw her logic off track.

Sitting at a desk was a man with white, balding hair, and and a white beard, and his clothes consisted of a simple white robe, toga thing. On the desk was a nameplate that read ' Christopher Jesugood' . He was currently on the phone, and he didn't sound very happy.

"Now, listen here...yes, I know you deserve half the lot up here, but...no, I will not give them to you!...yes...okay...AGH! FINE!!" And he slammed the phone back on it's receiver. "I'll never understand him...Oh! Sorry, my dear, I did not see you there! Please, have a seat!" He snapped his fingers and a very comfy looking chair appeared.

"Um...thank you, kind sir..." Minnie said. Her head was practically billowing steam from all of her thinking.

The man behind the desk sighed. "Let me guess. You're wondering why i'm not what you thought me to be, etcetera, etcetera?" He inquired.

"Yes, not to be rude but, who are you, really?" Minnie asked.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I get asked this a lot. You see, my real name is Christopher Jesugood. And yes, I do tend to overwork people. And I bet your wondering why the people on Earth call me different names." Minnie nodded. "I thought so. You see, when I first told people my name, they got it right...for the first few millenia. After the first few centuries, they started taking my name apart and making different names of my real name. First, they took Jesugood and got rid of good, then added an 's', thus making it Jesus. Then they took Christopher and got rid of 'opher'. Thus, 'Christ was born.' You get the gist of it?"

Minnie was a little disoriented from all this information but nodded her head anyways. And in a way, what he said made absolute, perfect sense. "Then why do we say that thine name is God or Lord?" The girl inquired.

"Ah, yes. This is another question asked often. You see, I take regular trips down to Earth with at least one Angel. Well, one year I went down with a new one, and he forgot to call me Christopher. He kept calling me Lord and GOD. It was a very degrading day. Luckily for him, he was new. So, no harm done." the man finished with a smile.

Minnie had to let all of this process in her brain. This was not what she expected. "So, to what should I name you as?" She inquired.

The man thought about this. "Hmmm...just call me Chris." He said.

"OK then, Chris. Seeing as I will have to spend eternity up here, I wish to know the laws." Chris started laughing at this request. "What is so funny?" she inquired.

"Well, my dear, it's funny because I forgot to mention that you have a couple options. One, you can stay here and possibly do a lot of paperwork. Or two, since you are probably the purist being up here, I can send you back, so that you may get what you most desire." Chris replied.

Minnie was shocked, to say the least. "You mean you-"

"Know about how you love your brother? Yes, although i'm not very pleased. But I can send you back to him. Because you have no idea how much he misses you." As he said this a TV slid down from some invisible ceiling. Chris pressed a button on his desk and a screen popped up, which showed Junior holding Minnie's mangled corpse to himself.(A/N:this is before Grim, Mandy, Jack and Sally got there.)

"Minnie...i'm sorry...i had no idea how much you...sniff...and...I love you too." Junior said.

Minnie stifled a gasp. He...he loved her? She couldn't believe her ears! This was amazing! She knew now what she wanted to do.

"I don't mean to be rude, kind sir," she said sincerely. "But I wish to go back to my brother."

Chris chuckled a bit. "I figured as much. And don't worry, I can form a body that looks exactly like your old body. Just think of your old one as a...shell, of sorts." He waved his hand, and a portal appeared. "This will take you directly back to your home. And also, before you go, do you want Junior to have flesh and blood, instead of being a walking skeleton?"

Minnie simply smiled at the man and said "Surprise me." And stepped through the portal.

Chris simply smiled and pressed a button on his desk's intercom. "Bonnie, we need one order of muscle, flesh, and blood for one Junior Reaper."

"Yes sir, Mr. Jesugood." came back a voice.

Chris leaned back in his chair, put his hands behind his head, his feet on his desk, and sighed. "It's good to be Lord." he said to himself.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So, what'd you think? Likin' it so far? Please read and review!


	4. A Special Announcement

WHAT IS GOING ON MY PEEPS?

Listen. I've gotten tons of emails and messages, asking when the new chapter will be uploaded. And I will tell you:

THIS MONTH!

That's right, folks. You will get your brand spankin' new chapter this month. I can also upload another chapter if you wish, and it can be OF YOUR WRITING! Now, I have a way to decide this.

If you have an Xbox 360 with Call of Duty: Black Ops or WWE All Stars. Sadly, those are the only competitive games I have. Black Ops will be an easy tournament style match. Come out on top, and you get to type up the chapter, I'll fix the grammar and punctuation, and upload it. Now, for all stars, I can only have 3 other people go against me. It'll be a Fatal 4-Way Elimination match.

So, if you wanna try your luck at besting me, message me at my XBL Gamertag: SlapStickDavis. Add me as a friend if you wish.

Keep in mind that if there is no participants AT ALL, there will be no chapter uploaded. Oh, and guys? Don't message me on here about your gamertag – message me on XBL.

See ya'll later!

evildarkrai55.


End file.
